


Not your sister?

by deanisbiandsoami, QuestioningKate



Series: Krissi [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Castiel, Flirting, Good Father Dean, Hospitals, I recently discovered that is one of my kinks, I'm not good at tagging, Kid Fic, M/M, Mechanic Dean, No serious injury, Parent Dean, Protective Dean, Slight Awkwardness, and Dean falling in love, good parenting, just fluff, not even real Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningKate/pseuds/QuestioningKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissi has always been a daring kid... she ends up in the ER after a stupid accident. Dean doesn't expect her doctor to be hot as fuck!</p><p>(And if that isn't clishé, what is...?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your sister?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Standing Outside the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560920) by [mtothedestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel). 



> Good knows how but this was inspired by the Garth Brooks verse... which actually is about something else entirely but who knows how my brain works... especially several months after I got this idea...

When Dean was fourteen, he had his first girlfriend. Her name was Cassie and she was really cute and pretty… when Dean was fifteen and with Cassie for a whole year they decided they were ready to make love… Dean was still fifteen when he held a little baby in his arms, his baby, and around a month later Cassie was nowhere to be found so there he was, alone with a baby and just about to turn sixteen. Dean's life was never really easy. 

Dean quickly grew to love being a father, Krissy is amazing and getting more beautiful with every year. She's too daring sometimes and ends up hurt but she always has her Daddy to hide behind and care about her. Her Daddy is the biggest hero she can imagine. He can fix everything and build cars from scratch. He is intelligent and can always help her homework. And no matter how judging people look at them because Dean is only 29 and has a 14 year old kid, they don't care because their little family is perfect. 

"Daddy?" Krissy asked, making Dean jump a little because as far as he knew she was still in her room. He turned to her from the stove. 

"Yeah?" He replied. 

"Can I sleep at Chris'?" She asked, biting her lip and doing her best puppy dog eyes. She knows she's supposed to plan something like that ahead. But still Dean's not the parent to lock his kid up because he knows she's gonna just sneak out at some point and he'd rather always be sure to know where she is than worry about her more than he does anyway. 

"You're gonna eat dinner here, though," Dean said, simply because it was already almost finished and maybe also because he didn't like having dinner alone. Krissy smiled at him and crossed the kitchen quickly, stretching up to kiss his cheek. 

"Thank you, Daddy." Dean smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

"No problem," he mumbled into her hair. 

It's almost 1 am when he got a call from the hospital that Krissy fell down a flight of stairs. He has never driven anywhere faster. 

"Krissy!" He shouted as he charged into the ER, seeing his daughter on a bed to his left. She just groaned in pain and looked over at him. He ran over to her and placed a hand on the side of her face. 

"You okay? What happened?" He asked. 

"I'm- fuck- in pain, so no. And I tripped over my own feet and fell down the stairs… from top to bottom because I'm awesome like- JESUS" She shrieked. Dean looked at the doctor who was currently standing over Krissy, examining her leg. 

"Hey, be careful!" He snapped. The doctor looked up at Dean and if he wasn't worried out of his mind he would melt away under the intensity of the guys deep blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but your-" He stopped for a moment, looking from Krissy to Dean. "Sister's leg is broken. I'm afraid I can't do anything without hurting her." 

"Can't you give her some pain meds or something? ...and she's my daughter," he said and then Krissy grabbed his sleeve. 

"It's okay Daddy," she says. He looked down at her and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. 

"I don't want you to be in pain, sweetie." 

The doctor got Krissy some morphine and Dean was less freaked out when Krissy didn't wince with every movement Dr Novak made. A few hours later her leg was in a cast and she promised Dean that she wasn't feeling any pain. 

\----- 

"Dad the doctor?! Really?" Krissy whined as she saw Dean gaze after Dr Novak. Dean blushed a little. 

"He's handsome..." Dean muttered, looking back at her. "Your leg okay?" 

"I'm fine, Daddy. Also completely high on pain meds... I feel nothing. I think you scared him into giving me more than strictly necessary," Krissy giggled. 

"Don't be ridiculous. He's a doctor. He's used to crazed parents," Dean said. 

"You really are kinda terrifying if you want to be," she pointed out. Dean huffed out a laugh. 

"Gotta be able to protect my girl. People tend to walk all over you when you're not even thirty and have a kid in high school," Dean said. 

"Well, you're the best dad ever so they can fuck off," she remarked. 

"Krissy... language," he sighed, despite smiling at her comment. 

"You're one to talk," she pointed out. 

"Guess you're right... still, you don't have to take on my bad habits," he said. 

"I'll try..." She promised, her eyelids dropping. Dean put a hand to her cheek, brushing her dark locks behind her ear. 

"Sleep, baby," Dean said softly and Krissy nodded, her eyes falling shut. 

 

Dean took a deep breath, sitting back in his chair while her breathing deepens, expression peaceful. He was still a bit worried but the doctors had made it clear that she was pretty damn lucky. She ended up with only a broken leg and two cracked ribs where she hit the floor. She could've had internal bleeding or worse, bleeding in her brain... and Dean was not going there. He was freaked enough with just those minor injuries. One would think he'd get used to broken bones and concussions with the amount of times Krissy spent falling out of trees or hit her head while climbing. Though, what kind of parent would? He just hoped that as she grew up a little more she'd eventually get a little calmer. It'd settle his nerves a bit but if he were honest, she wouldn't be his girl if she didn't end up bleeding at least once a week, God knows how she manages to do it. She was gonna give him a heart attack one of these days. 

"You should go home and sleep." Speaking of a heart attack, Dean almost fell off his chair with shock. He looked over to the source of the voice, seeing Dr Novak stand in the doorway, looking like a Greek god. "Sorry," the doctor added, fighting a smile. 

"Sorry I snapped at you in the ER," Dean said, regaining an upright position. 

"Don't worry about it," Dr Novak said, waving it off. "I've heard a lot of insults from scared relatives." Dean sighed and glanced as Krissy, her hair falling over her face where she was burying it in the pillow. He felt a smile tug at his lips. 

"You called her my sister," Dean mentioned, looking back at the - drop dead gorgeous - doctor. 

"You're young. And from the way you were worried I knew you were a close relative," Dr Novak explained. "I know it's not really my business... but you seem too young for a teenage daughter." Dean chuckled lowly. 

"Yeah, knocked up the first girl I slept with," he said, looking down at Krissy again. "'cause I'm lucky like that." It was meant to be a joke but if he really thought about it, forgetting that stupid condom was the best thing that ever happened to him, even if it did mean that he couldn't go to the fancy college he wanted because he needed a job to afford a child. He wouldn't give Krissy up for anything. 

"You're a good father," Dr Novak pulled him back to reality. "I mean... obviously I don't know you- but the way you look at her. I can see that you care very much." Dean smiled at the doctor, a rare really sincere smile. 

"She's everything I have," he said, simply because it was true. Yes, he had a rather good life, great job and colleagues, the best car ever, and the most awesome brother, but when it came down to it, Krissy was all that really mattered. "She's my girl." 

"You should go home," Dr Novak said. "Get some sleep. She's in no danger, she just needs rest and a few weeks to heal. You need rest too. You've had a hard day." Dean shook his head. 

"I'm staying," Dean said. "Don't you have some lives to save?" He asked after a few moments of just holding the doctor's gaze... he really did have amazingly blue eyes. 

"I'm off actually... I just- I wanted to check on her," he said reluctantly. Dean frowned in confusion. 

"Why? I mean, like you said, she just needs rest..." He repeated Dr Novak's earlier words. The doctor nibbled at his bottom lip - which come thinking of it looked equally endearing and hot as fuck. 

"I- I know... it- it might've been an excuse to see you?" He said cautiously, blushing an adorable shade of pink. Dean couldn't help but blush a little himself at the man's words. 

"Oh, and why would you wanna see me again?" He asked, words swinging in a flirty tone. 

"You are very handsome," Dr Novak said shyly. Dean smirked and pushed himself out of the chair, walking over to stand in front of the doctor. 

"You think that?" He drawled, licking his lips intentionally slow, his heart fluttering. He was rather confident about his looks but something about that man made his insides go all tingly. 

"I do." The blue-eyed man said, his voice close to a whisper, trembling a little. Dean's lips stretched into and even wider smirk. 

"Well, good, because I think that you are very handsome yourself," he said, his smirk turning into a small smile as Dr. Novak blushed and nibbled at his bottom lip again. 

"I don't believe I got your first name, Mr. Winchester," the doctor admitted. 

"Dean. And you?" Dean questioned, his eyes dropping to where the gorgeous man's bottom lip was trapped in between his teeth. 

"Castiel," the doctor answered, and man did that name fit him. 

"That name's just as gorgeous as you are," Dean remarked, letting his gaze trace Castiel's body: the strong curve of his arms, crossed over his chest, the form of his muscles only barely visible beneath his scrubs. 

"Thank you very much," Castiel said with a deep voice. 

"Dad?" Dean heard Krissy ask. Their flirting fleeing from his mind as all his worries started back up. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Castiel said as Dean returned to Krissy's bed. "I haven't been looking forward to rounds this much since my first day." He smirked. 

"Can't wait," Dean replied, lips stretching into yet another smile, Castiel's own grin stirring something deep inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm gonna try to update this regularly but at some point I'm gonna run out of possibly plotless fluff... though I do have a lot of ideas for this verse that I'll have to type out, they're not all fluffy though... I apologize for that in advance
> 
> Again, huge thank you to my darling Kate (QuestioningKate) for editing the mess I made out of the punctuation (can't get that right in any language) and some of the rest.  
> I love you.
> 
> Also I apologize for any past or future time I spell Krissy like so 'Krissi' because that is how Germans spell that.


End file.
